Vounra
Vounra, also known as Children of Void, Voidlords and Sleepers. Are Powerful creatures of Kaniros and the ancestors of the Nemer. An evil race of fiends said to hail from The Infinite Abyss. They are intelligent, scheming and thoroughly evil. Xavion was originally a member of this race. Biology and Appearance Vounra are generally regarded as extremely beautiful in terms of the people they refer to as "Mortals". Physiology All Vounra have tails at least half as long as their body length that end in a pointed tip of various shape, while most of their tails end up growing longer to match the individuals height. Some Vounra have tails that ends in blade-shaped tips, ahving a use as a weapon during combat. Other than their unique tails, Vounra greatly resemble Nemer as they are their ancestors. Thus they can easily be mistaken for being Nemer with the exception of almost all Vounra being quite well-endowed. Vounra males stand at about 1.60 m on average, with females being slightly shorter with a smaller overall stature. Vounra for the most part are much stronger than Nemer and most other species of Nirn. Some Vounra have sort of blood lust emotion through fighting or when simply tempted by someone who gets them mad. Vounra are carnivores, subsisting on animal tissue-based food. Agility, rather than raw speed, accounts for much of the Vounra ability to catch prey. Extremely resilient and agile, Vounra can accelerate four times as fast as a Nemer and can slow down by 14 kilometers per hour in one stride although there may be variations between them. Vounra are known to have yellow blood, Vounra blood functions differently than the blood of a Nemer. Vounra blood does not carry gasses and has no hemoglobin. In fact, Vounra don’t even have blood vessels and they doesnt breathe. Tails Vounra have sensitive tails. When someone touches it, the Vounra loses power, but might manage to find enough strength to throw said person and let the tail go. The feeling of having thier tail touched gives them an "erotic" sensation. It's also possible that this weakness is only limited to a certain few. Life cycle Much like Nemer they are able to life indefinately through Telomerase. Vounra are sexually-reproduced animals, requiring the mating of an opposite sex couple to produce offsprings. They, unlike all other races of people are closely enough related to Nemer in order to Interbreed with them and Vice-versa. Society and Culture Vounra are locked into a strict hierarchy which culminates with the powerful rulers of the Abyss. They refer to other races as Mortals. The Vounra are a spiritual people, believing that those who performed great deeds in life become gods in death. Therefore, burial places are sacred to them. Their society is divided into numerous tribes and the Vounra are known to take multiple wives and have many children as only 1 in 10 of the children born are male. War is viewed as an essential and sacred practice, and the culture's large emphasis on honor is known to spur many acts of vengeance among the various tribes. Vounra generally seem to view others as little more than minor amusements, giving some applause whenever a being exceeds their expectations. The Vounra see themselves as a superior form of life and feel generally no need for any alliance or truce with any of the other races. Language Vounra are known to speak multiple languages, Nemeri and Imperial are their most spoken languages. But they have a third language they refer to as Godspeak. Trivia *Vounra are the Predecessors of the Nemer race *Vounra were sealed away for a long time, *Xavion created the Nemer in place of the Vounra and put them to sleep, but blamed it all on the Dochal A'teoz. Category:Nelthar Canon Category:Races